imdbfandomcom-20200222-history
David Block
= David Block (I) = Director | Animation Department | Producer Born: July 3, 1963 (age 68) in Jefferson City, Missouri, U.S.A ' Jump to: Director | Animation department | Producer | Miscellaneous Crew | Writer| Art department | Editorial department Hide Director (9 credits) 'Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire ' 2012 'Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (Video) 2007 Kim Possible (TV Series) (19 episodes) 2003-2005 - Showdown at the Crooked D (2005) - Rewriting History (2004) - Motor Ed (2004) - The Truth Hurts (2004) - Sick Day (2004) Show all 19 episodes Kim Possible: The Villain Files (Video) 2004 Bonkers (TV Series) (12 episodes) 1993 - Goldijitters and the 3 Bobcats (1993) - The Dimming (1993) - If (1993) - Cereal Surreal (1993) - O Cartoon! My Cartoon! (1993) Show all 12 episodes Raw Toonage (TV Series) (1 episode) 1992 - Gobble Gobble Bonkers/Hot Spots/My New Shoes/Prime Mates Forever (1992) Petal to the Metal (Short) 1992 Adventures of the Gummi Bears (TV Series) (35 episodes) 1988-1991 - The Rite Stuff (1991) - Wings Over Dunwyn (1991) - May the Best Princess Win (1991) - Rocking Chair Bear (1991) - Tummi Trouble (1991) Show all 35 episodes DuckTales (TV Series) (13 episodes) 1987 - Spies in Their Eyes (1987) - Once Upon a Dime (1987) - Nothing to Fear (1987) - The Uncrashable Hindentanic (1987) - Duck in the Iron Mask (1987) Show all 13 episodes Hide Animation department (25 credits) Big Hero 6 (artist: Special Projects) 2014 Frozen (artist: Special Projects) 2013/I Wild About Safety: Timon and Pumbaa Safety Smart in the Water! (Video short) (animator) 2009 The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Series) (animation director - 3 episodes) 2009 - Happy King Julien Day! (2009) ... (animation director - as Dave Block) - Operation: Plush and Cover (2009) ... (animation director - as Dave Block) - Launchtime/Haunted Habitat (2009) ... (animation director - as Dave Block) Wild About Safety: Timon and Pumbaa Safety Smart Goes Green! (Video short) (animator) 2009 Wild About Safety: Timon and Pumbaa Safety Smart at Home! (Short) (animator) 2008 Kronk's New Groove (Video) (animation supervisor) 2005 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (Video) (additional animator) 2003 Treasure Planet (animator: "Doctor Doppler") 2002 The Wild Thornberrys Movie (additional animator) 2002 The Emperor's New Groove (animator: "Kronk") 2000 Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (Video) (animation director - segment "Find Her, Keep Her") 1999 Tarzan (animator: "Porter") 1999 Hercules (animator: "Pegasus") 1997 Timon & Pumbaa (TV Series) (animation director - 1 episode) 1996 - Animal Barn/Roach Hotel (1996) ... (animation director) The Swan Princess (animator: "Speed") 1994 Barney Live! in New York City '(Video) (graphic animator) 1994 'Adventures of the Gummi Bears (TV Series) (animation supervisor - 14 episodes, 1985 - 1986) (character designer - 13 episodes, 1988 - 1989) (overseas animation supervisor - 6 episodes, 1987 - 1988) - Princess Problems/A Gummi Is a Gummi's Best Friend (1989) ... (character designer) - My Kingdom for a Pie/The World According to Gusto (1989) ... (character designer) - Bridge on the River Gummi/Life of the Party (1989) ... (character designer) - A Gummi a Day Keeps the Doctor Away/Let Sleeping Giants Lie (1989) ... (character designer) - Road to Ursalia (1989) ... (character designer) Show all 30 episodes Oliver & Company (animation supervisor - uncredited) 1988 The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Series) (animation director - 13 episodes) 1988 - Honey for a Bunny/Trap as Trap Can (1988) ... (animation director) - Paw and Order (1988) ... (animation director) - Gone with the Wind/Nothing But the Tooth (1988) ... (animation director) - How Much Is That Rabbit in the Window (1988) ... (animation director) - Babysitter Blues (1988) ... (animation director) Show all 13 episodes The Great Mouse Detective (character animator) 1986 The Black Cauldron (character animator) 1985 Mickey's Christmas Carol (Short) (animator) 1983 The Fox and the Hound (character animator) 1981 Scooby Doo Goes to Hollywood '(TV Movie) (animator) 1979 'Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure (assistant animator) 1977 Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (TV Short) (inbetween artist - uncredited) 1975 Hide Producer (3 credits) Bonkers (TV Series) (producer - 10 episodes)1993 - Goldijitters and the 3 Bobcats (1993) ... (producer) - If (1993) ... (producer) - O Cartoon! My Cartoon! (1993) ... (producer) - Quibbling Rivalry (1993) ... (producer) - Do Toons Dream of Animated Sheep? (1993) ... (producer) Show all 10 episodes Petal to the Metal (Short) (producer)1992 Adventures of the Gummi Bears (TV Series) (producer - 35 episodes)1988-1991 - The Rite Stuff (1991) ... (producer) - Wings Over Dunwyn (1991) ... (producer) - May the Best Princess Win (1991) ... (producer) - Rocking Chair Bear (1991) ... (producer) - Tummi Trouble (1991) ... (producer) Show all 35 episodes Hide Miscellaneous Crew (1 credit) Adventures of the Gummi Bears (TV Series) (voice director - 4 episodes)1989 - Ogre for a Day (1989) ... (voice director) - Bridge on the River Gummi/Life of the Party (1989) ... (voice director) - A Gummi a Day Keeps the Doctor Away/Let Sleeping Giants Lie (1989) ... (voice director) - Road to Ursalia (1989) ... (voice director) Hide Writer (2 credits) Bonkers (TV Series) (1 episode)1993 - If (1993) ... (segment "Petal to the Metal") Petal to the Metal (Short) (screenplay)1992 Hide Art department (2 credits) Bonkers (TV Series) (storyboard artist - 1 episode) 1993 - Cereal Surreal (1993) ... (storyboard artist) Waiting for Santa (Video short) (snowflake graphic) 1990 Hide Editorial department (1 credit) Shark Hunter (mastering colorist) 2001 Category:People from Missouri Category:Animation Department Category:Editorial Department Category:Writer Category:Art Department Category:Miscellaneous Crew Category:Producers Category:Directors